Yolei's Mission
by Apollomon x Stingmon
Summary: Ken losses his memory. Yolei is on a mission to help him remember her and their relationship. Re-uploaded.


_This was originally published as a standalone before it was moved into Stories of the Chosen Ones. Now it's back to being a standalone again_

 **Anime** : Digimon Adventures 02

 **Pairing/Characters** : Ken/Yolei

 **Summary** : Ken losses his memory. Yolei is on a mission to help him remember her and their relationship.

 **Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **Yolei' Mission**

Ken sighed again that morning. He had woken up again without remembering anything. His parents told him it would come back. He had just been through something horrible. Ken didn't ask. He wasn't sure he was ready to be told about that event. But he desperately wanted to remember. He had glimpses of memories about a small green creature with a leaf on his head. There was another that had a pinecone body and he was jumping on the bed like he was doing jumping jacks. There also was another that looked like an insect warrior. He wasn't sure who they were, but they felt familiar like they meant the world to him.

Ken also saw a female. He didn't see her face, but they were at a park. They were laughing and then the memory was gone. Ken had tried many times to remember, but every time he did, his head would hurt. His parents told him not to force it, that it would come on its own; but he knew they were worried. He was worried too and he was the one who couldn't remember!

Ken stared at his computer. The login asked for a password. Ken struggled to recall, but he couldn't figure it out. He pressed the hint button, but it asked for his partner's name (baby form). He frowned. Who was this partner? And what did it mean by baby form?

Ken was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a female voice calling him. Ken turned from looking at his computer screen to the girl standing at the door. The girl had purple hair. She was wearing a yellow shirt and red skirt. She had glasses too.

"Morning Ken."

Ken looked at her curiously. "Morning." The girl frowned at him slightly and took a chair that was at the small table that he had in his room and placed it in front of him. She sat down and gave him a sad smile.

"So it's true. You really don't remember. Do you?" Ken shook his head no.

"No. Do I know you?"

"I'm Yolei. How are you feeling? Your mom told me you've been having headaches."

"I feel better. My head only hurts when I try to remember."

Yolei frowned. It hurt that Ken didn't remember her, her own boyfriend. She loveed Ken with all her heart. They had been dating for almost a year now. But that no good for nothing stalker (why she was once friends with her? She had no idea.) had to go and ruin it. She did things to her Ken that Yolei wished she could have protected him from. How could people be so mean, so awful, to do that to a person? Did obviously didn't know her so called friend at all.

"What do you remember?" she asked. There was a chance that Ken could remember pieces of something.

Ken bit his lip in thought. Everything was jumbled up and confusing. "I remember these creatures. I was at this place and it was filled with colorful eggs. I was crying and I was holding this creature with a leaf on its head."

"You were in Primary Village with your Digimon, Leafmon," Yolei said with a smile. Ken blinked. Leafmon did seem familiar. It felt right, but what was a Digimon?

"Digimon?" Yolei frowned and sighed. She was afraid that he wouldn't remember the Digital World.

"Digimon are from another world, a parallel world. We have these devices called D-3's that takes us to that world. We are its protectors." Yolei stopped and waited for her boyfriend to process what she told him. She wanted to tell him everything. To have him remember her, their closeness, their love for each other, his friends, their adventures. Sadly, she didn't want to overwhelm him, so she held back.

Yolei saw Ken nodding as he processed what she said. She was glad he didn't say that she was crazy or something. "What about this pinecone Digimon and this insect warrior one," Yolei smiled. Ken remembered his partner. That was a start at least.

"Digimon have different levels of power. They have different forms depending on the energy level. Leafmon is just the baby form. The pinecone one is Minomon, his In-Training form. Wormmon is his rookie form. He's a green caterpillar. His Champion form is called Stingmon, the warrior insect."

Ken blinked. All those names sounded familiar to him. Wormmon too. Ken vaguely recalls a green caterpillar Digimon talking to him as they eat ice cream. Ken smiled and noded his head. At least he had names for the images he kept seeing.

"Do you remember anything else?" Ken's eyes unfocused slightly as he tried to recall something else.

"I remember being in a park with someone, but I couldn't see her face. We were laughing about something, though." Yolei's eyes brighten. _He remembers our date!_ Yolei wanted to tell him that it was her, but wouldn't that confuse him more than he already was?

Ken tried to remember more, but his head began to hurt again. His head always hurt when he tried to remember more.

Yolei noticed that Ken was struggling to recall more and told him it was all right. It hurt to see him like this. There had to be a way to help him without forcing him to remember.

Ken sighed. Why couldn't he remember? Yolei looked like a nice girl and he had to admit she was very pretty. She seemed nice and smart. He wondered if they ever went out with each other. He wished he could remember her?

"Ken, do you want to go get ice cream?" Ken smiled.

"Ice cream sounds nice. Is there one near here?"

* * *

Yolei held Ken's hand as they walked to the ice cream parlor. Her aunt owned the place and the ice cream parlor just so happened to be where they had their first date. Ken didn't know it at the time until her aunt greeted them. Ken was slightly upset since he wanted to do something special for their first date. But Yolei didn't care; she would go anywhere as long as she was with him.

"Yolei! Ken! How are you two?" Yolei's aunt was a very beatuful women. She had long flowly brown hair with blond highlight. She had bright blue eyes, high cheekbones, and arched browns. She was also average weight, for her tall height.

"Good, Aunty." Yolei directed Ken to a table and had him down. She smiled at him as she told him she'll be right back with their ice cream.

"How's Ken doing? I heard from your mother that the poor dear was kidnapped for a whole week." Yolei's aunt asks as she prepared two Fudge Sundaes with chocolate sprinkles.

"Yeah," Yolei said sadly. Her aunt frown at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ken has memory loss. He doesn't remember anything. He doesn't remember me…" Yolei's voice trailed off as tears began to sting her eyes.

Her aunt placed one sundae on the counter and then started to make the other one. "Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. How much does he remember?"

"He remembers bits and pieces. He remembers one of our dates, but not me exactly." Yolei sighed as she wiped at her eyelash. "You don't know how badly I just want to blurt out everything to him, but I don't want to scare him or overwhelm him."

"Yolei you're doing the right thing. Ken is very vulnerable right now. He's lost and confused. He needs someone to help support him in his time in need. And I know you're the perfect girl for the job." Yolei smiled at her. "Why don't you show him an album of some pictures to jog his memory or maybe take him somewhere that holds a lot of memories for the both of you."

Yolei thought for a minute before a smile appeared on her face. "You're right. I know just the place."

"Thought you would," her aunt said as she handed Yolei the two sundaes and spoons.

"Thanks. How much?" Yolei asked as she reached for her wallet. Her aunt stopped her, however.

"It's on me. Just take care of your boyfriend. He's a good kid." Yolei smiled before taking the treats and walking back towards their table.

Yolei placed the two ice creams on the table. She noticed before that Ken was looking around. She wondered. "Does this place look familiar?"

Ken frowned slightly in uncertainty. "I'm not sure. I feel like I been here before, but I'm not sure why. Do you think I was here before with that girl?"

Yolei smiles slightly. It was a shame she couldn't tell him, even if it was her. "Maybe," Yolei told him. Yolei sat down and pushed Ken's ice cream and spoon towards him. "Here you go." Ken smiled shyly at her. Yolei smiled as well. Ken was very cute when he smiled like that. It was nice to know that some things didn't change.

Ken studied his ice cream and noticed that there was a cherry on top. He knew he didn't like it. He picked it up with his spoon and looked at Yolei. "Do you want it?" Yolei noded and placed her spoon under his. Ken tilted his spoon so the cherry landed in hers.

When the cherry exchange was done, Yolei placed the cherry next to her first one and started to eat. She noticed that Ken started with scraping the side. She remembered that Ken did the exact same thing on their first date.

* * *

After they left the ice cream parlor, Yolei and Ken went back home. Yolei told Ken's mother that they were going to the Digital World and would be back in a few hours. Ken's mother nodded and told them to be careful. What could possibly go wrong?

Ken stared at his computer as he tried to recall the password. _Baby form?_ Ken thought to himself. Ken's eyes widen as he thought about what Yolei told him about the Digimon. _Leafmon._

Ken smiled when the password was accepted. He turned to Yolei, wondering what to do next. Yolei took out her D-3 and told him to get his. Ken looked at hers for a quick second before opening his drawer. Ken told out a black and gray version of Yolei's red and white D-3.

Yolei opened up the gate for the Digital World. "Digi-Port Open!"

Ken blinked as he and Yolei were sucked into the computer and appeared in an area with a pretty waterfall. Yolei took his hand again as they walk closer; when they were close enough she turned to him.

"Pretty right?" she asked as she gestured to the waterfall.

"Yeah," Ken said as he took in the waterfall.

As soon as he said that, however, he started to feel very dizzy. He closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly as he tried to clear it. When he reopened his eyes he was shocked to see himself with Yolei. He and Yolei were lying down on a blanket. He was on the ground, while she was on top of him. They were both blushing as they kissed. The image soon changed to other moments he had with Yolei, along with their digimon, and friends. Ken closed his eyes again when he felt very dizzy again.

When he opened his eyes, this time, he saw Yolei looking from above him; she was holding him in her arms. Her eyes were filled with worry and concern. "Ken, are you alright?"

Ken shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"

She frowned in worry. "You fainted. Are you sure you're okay?" Ken nodded and then smiled at her. She blinks at him. "What?"

"I remember," he said softly.

"Huh?"

"I remember us. We came here after our first date." Ken felt tears fill his eyes. "Thank you, Yolei."

Yolei smiled watery as she bends down to kiss her boyfriend. Her boyfriend didn't protest as she gently placed him down on the ground. Nor did he protest when she laid on top of him. Yolei happily kissed him in relief and happiness.

Yolei was so happy to have her Ken back; her classmate, her _friend_ , tried to brainwash Ken into loving her. She was glad that Ken was stronger and was able to fight against her emotional and physical tactics. She failed and Yolei was glad. They managed to save Ken before he was broken and brought him to the hospital as soon as they found him. But none of that matters now. Ken remembered her and that's all she cares about.


End file.
